Sandai Kitetsu
1,000,000, while it was sold for only 50,000 due its curse.}} | image = | jname = 三代鬼徹 | rname = Sandai Kitetsu | ename = Kitetsu III | meaning = Third Generation Demon-Splitter | owner = Kitetsu → Ippon-Matsu → Roronoa Zoro | grade = Wazamono | type = Long sword; Cursed sword | first = Chapter 97; Episode 49 }} The Sandai Kitetsu is one of the Wazamono grade swords, a "Sharp Sword". Like all of its predecessor Kitetsu swords, this one is said to be cursed. Zoro picked the sword from a barrel of cheap katanas in a shop at Loguetown after sensing its quality; Tashigi later identifies the sword. When the owner first saw it, he wasn't going to allow Zoro to buy it, telling him of the curse. Zoro liked the concept and decided to test his luck against the curse. He threw it into the air and held out his arm, willing to let it cut him. Zoro's luck won and the blade circled neatly around his arm. The shop owner gave Zoro both Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri for his skill and luck. Abilities Like all of the swords crafted by Kitetsu, this one is said to be cursed, and will supposedly bring a horrible death to all of its owners. Sandai Kitetsu has a sharp edge, making it easier to use for cutting. When it was used by Zoro to test his luck against its curse, its previous owner tried to warn Zoro it would cut off his arm. When the blade passed by without harming Zoro, it cut deep into the floor point first, leaving only one fourth of the blade sticking out of the floor. However, Zoro has commented that the sword appears to have a mind of its own, mentioning that it seemed bloodthirsty, making it a "problem child". It can also be noted that Zoro can "feel" this sword's presence without even seeing it. He also felt that it was cursed from the moment he touched it. After acquiring it, Zoro uses this sword as one of his three for his Santoryu. Translation and Dub Issues The name part of the sword is actually the "Kitetsu" part with the "Sandai" being an identifier of generation. ("San" being "Three", so Third Generation) Thus, the official English versions (FUNimation, Viz) translate the generation identifier but not the name of the sword itself, coming out to "Kitetsu III" in writing (in the Manga, and Anime Subs/Titles) and spoken aloud as "Kitetsu The Third" in the dub. Trivia * It seems from their name and classification, the Kitetsu were made weaker with each new sword. Being of the lowest grade of the three swords, Sandai Kitetsu is the weakest of all the Kitetsu swords. Its name also indicates it was the last of the three to be made. * In the Water 7 arc, Chopper handles the sword for a period of time, and he is unaffected by its curse. References Site Navigation de:Sandai Kitetsu (Schwert) it:Sandai Kitetsu Category:Meito